Battle of the bands: a completely twisted love
by strawbella
Summary: Mikan, Natsume , Ruka and Hotaru here are close friends. Koko set them up to join the battle of the bands and now here they are practicing their ongs and letting out hidden feelings? say what? CHAPTER 2: dont' drink and drive Mikan!
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of the bands: completely twisted love**

**By: SilverBullet4869**

Author's notes: Okay! I'm back again. I just want you to know that the characters here don't have Alices. I will also be adding another character. Please take note that they are normal high school students. The start of the battle of the bands will be in somewhat at the middle of the story. Expect an unexpected ending. Anyway, please read and review.

My phone rang.

I fell from my bed, awakened by my phone. I wonder who will be texting me at this time of day. Wait; hold on, what time _exactly _is it? Oh my! It's already 8:30! My nerves suddenly activated. I rushed to the bathroom and I realized that it was a Saturday. I felt dumfounded. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my phone, wondering who it was that interrupted my sleep. As expected it was one of my friends, Hyugga Natsume who texted me. He said that the four of us will hang out this afternoon, same place, same time. I sighed.

Then my mother entered my room, she looked at it with disgust. "Mikan! Look at your room; it's like a _jungle_ that has gone _wilder_! Clean this up if you want to hang out with your friends this afternoon!" my mom exclaimed. What a great way to start my Saturday (wow! It rhymes!) I said sarcastically. So, I started cleaning up my room, fixing my books and arranging my collection of manga and hi-tech gadgets. Honestly I'm a tech-geek. I just love gadgets! Surprisingly, I finished less than an hour. I felt my stomach grumbling; I realized I haven't taken my breakfast yet. I slapped my forehead and went downstairs. My father greeted me and so did my mother. I told them that my room is already sparkling with cleanliness and with that they smiled. I took out a box of cereal and a bowl. I was looking for milk, but my mom told me that there was none anymore. ARGH! How I hated it. Anyway, I took my milk-less breakfast and took a bath. After that, I opened my laptop and checked if there is any new mail. There was none. I just went to my usual websites and checked updates. After that, I proceeded to my Movie Maker. Right now I'm currently editing my videos, hoping someday they would be a famous movie.

I was having so much fun editing my movie that I realize that I only have 30 minutes before I meet my friends. I quickly saved my work and shut my laptop. I went to my walk-in closet and took the clothes I'm gonna wear. I wore my dark denim jeans with a black statement T-shirt. Then I wore my Chuck-Taylor Hi-cut shoes. After that I combed my hair, took my wallet, and cell phone. I don't usually bring girly things, Hotaru brings that for me. I waved goodbye to my parents as I ride my new Porsche car. God I saved a whole year of allowance to afford this one, well, including some money from my parents.

Finally, I reached the mall. I parked my car and went directly to the smoothie bar. As expected, I'm the last one to come. I went to the VIP section of the bar, to tell you honestly, there's more of this bar than smoothies. I went to our usual table. The three glared at me, giving me a 'what's-your-excuse-now' look. Oh how I hated that look. I sat down beside Hotaru, my bestfriend. We've known each other forever, the same goes for Natsume and Ruka. Hotaru, first of all, named the Ice queen of our school, maybe because her looks can really kill, not literally. But deep inside she's a kind person. Next one is Ruka, he's known to be the second dreamiest guy at our school, unfortunately, he's taken by my bestfriend Hotaru. And if you're wondering who the dreamiest guy in our school is, it's one of my friends, Natsume. Yuck! Who would fantasize this guy? So what if he has the looks, the brains and the chi-ching? If he doesn't have the heart, he'll be nothing but a jerk for me. Honestly, I haven't found the guy I like since ever. I haven't seen a guy and told myself that he's the one. I'm not rushing love. I'll wait for it to come to me.

I've seen so many girls crying because of love. I don't get it why they're wasting their time over a guy who doesn't even love them. But maybe someday I'll know the reason of their tears. Someday.

Going back, I told my friend what happened to me, the reason I'm late. They wouldn't believe me so I changed the conversation.

"So how's your movie going Mikan?" asked Ruka.

"I'm not done yet, I still need a lot of clips for it" I replied

"Anyway, I'll just be ordering a smoothie" I continued.

I went to the bartending section. While waiting for my smoothie, a guy approached me, he asked for my number and asked me also if we can go out sometime. I said no. When I got my order, I went back to our table.

"So that guy over there wearing polo is rejected guy no. 68" said Natsume

"Honestly, why are you counting the number of guys I've rejected huh?" I asked Natsume

"Maybe because he's hoping he won't be one of those guys you've rejected. You two look like a couple." Said Hotaru.

"Us? A couple? No way!" Said Natsume and me simultaneously.

"See what I mean?" said Hotaru. Ruka chuckled.

I ignored them and continued drinking my smoothie. There will be no way I'll be falling for this guy. Absolutely No way.

So? What do you guy's think. Sorry if it's short. Consider this one an introduction. I'll be updating as soon as I could! JA! Don't forget to give a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: don't drink and drive

"Mikan, let's paar-tey!" Koko shouted at me, practically, half-drunk. You wanna know why I said that? It's because while he was at the dance floor, he was flapping his arms and saying he has a new dance move called '**the monkey'.** If he is _flapping_ his arms, shouldn't it be called '_the bird_'?

As for Ruka, he is busy keeping his composure for Hotaru, they've been playing quarters and Hotaru always shoots the coin in the cup, making Ruka drink more liquor. These two have a really fun was of saying '**get drunk and make out with me tonight'**. Gives me the _creeps_!

Well, for Natsume, surprisingly, he's not all drunk, he's not having a _public display of affection_ (Natsume's way that is) and he only has one girl in his arms tonight. No, it's not me, but she looks like me, just add a few breast and butt and we have a **Mikan clone**!!!

You might be wondering what I'm doing here in the bar and why we are here in the bar. Well, I'm here, practically drunk also, making my j_ealous ass_ control the _bitch out of me_. Yes, you heard it right, jealous ass. Jealous to whom? No, I'm not jealous with Koko's genius of a dance move. I'm not jealous with Hotaru because she's gonna make-out with Ruka tonight, but something in my _DRUKEN_ self tells me I'm jealous with the girl in Natsume's arms. The girl that looks like me, only she's beautiful and I'm not.

Okay, so now I'm gonna tell you why the five of us are here, almost like celebrating. Well, actually, we are celebrating. This morning at school ,the usual morning announcements came, but with a twist. It announced that we are gonna have a battle of the bands.

Every aspiring bands should sign up for the elimination and the winner will compete with the other school's champion. Koko, the master of it all, just signed us up, without even asking us! Makes you wanna _kill him_ don't ya?

He signed the four of us, saying that he never knew us better than he does. Well, he is actually right. He knew that I can play guitar as well as Natsume(which didn't know till now) and he also said we can both do vocals. He knew Hotaru plays bass, Hotaru taught him how to play bass (at a reasonable amount by the way) and of course he knew that Ruka can play drums. He crashed into Ruka's room and found out that one of the closets was actually a music room, a room for him to play drums. Smart huh?

So here we are, at the bar, Koko's treat, clueless of what we have to do in the battle. But a part of me is pretty excited too, I'm sure we all are anyway, especially if we have _a hundred thousand bucks_ waiting for each of us.

So i can say that I'm very happy this day. I mean, we all could spend time together again, just like the old days, and I could spend more time with Natsume.

Yes, I know you're figured it out all along. I like Natsume, since we've met. He has thing overprotective thingy that made me fall head over heels for him, but I just couldn't admit it to myself, I have to be drunk, which I am,, to admit it.

Speaking of that bastard, where is he anyway. Oh there he is, kissing the bitch. Caressing her back and their bodies together stuck with a bulldog glue. Wait, then, he sat her down, and I thought I won't see a public display of affection tonight. _Makes me sick._

So, i called a bartender and payed for all the expenses i have. Took my car keys and left, without anyone noticing it anyway.

Do you remember the saying don't drink and drive? I don't believe that. I have this mental disability of being impulsive, committing suicide f_or a love that was never known and never will be_. Well, at least you know the Old Mikan Sakura.

So I drove and over sped. Had a couple of guys that wanna race with me but I just threw a dirty finger and passed them.

I thought I would be at hell now or heaven, or wherever, but instead I saw my band mates all gathered up to see me. I opened my eyes completely and smiled.

"At least I know I'm not in _heaven, seeing you guys says it all_" I said, sitting up.

"You don't have to be there for _now_" said Koko.

"Now rest for one day and then we'll practice" said Hotaru.

"yeah, and rest your kinky asses too.." I said smiling.

"You're still drunk" said Natsume

"and you're _not_?" I replied, looking away from him.

So last night I admitted I have feelings for him. Might as well live with it. But I don't wanna continue hurting myself, so maybe I should distance myself to him. He's denser than me so he'll never know.

And nothing's gonna make me tell him right? Right?

_Chapter3 preview:_

"_I think she's the one for me Mikan" Natsume said to her, silently_

"_Well, if she is I'm happy for you, If she;s not, you'll find another"_

"_Thanks Mikan , you're the best" he said, showing that rare smile_

"_As always" I sighed to the ground_


End file.
